


Freedom

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [99]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差家政仿生人吴和人类14的绝美爱情故事。搞底特律搞到上头的半小时激情产物。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Freedom

Guti几乎做了人类在那个年纪能做的一切匪夷所思的事，染发，纹身，偷摸着喝酒，然后开车。当他买了最后一个仿生人的时候，他的同学带着善意——或者恶意地笑话他："Gutirrez少爷，你家有几百台机器人了吧，还要再买个男保姆？"而Guti从来不理会他们。

Raul才不是男保姆。他在心里反驳。当然，如果给Raul本人听见，他或许也不会在意。

"我是什么，你说了算。"

Guti不喜欢他这样把自己当做一台机器，如他的同学所说，他家里的机器已经够多了，不缺Raul一个。

"在商店里，我们第一次见面的时候，你为什么要冲我亮红灯？"

"我有吗？"Raul歪着头回忆了一下："可能是程序故障了吧，我不知道。"

实际上，Guti并不需要Raul给他什么像样的答案，因为在那一刻，他忽然有种特殊的感觉，好像被一位久别重逢的朋友注视，听到他嘭嘭不断地敲击自己的心脏。

通俗点说，他对一个仿生人一见钟情。

他以为这是他做过最匪夷所思的事了。

然而世事难料，面对政府关于集中处理仿生人的通知，Guti毫不犹豫地就选择了拒绝，这才是更匪夷所思的事情。

"他们会被送去哪里？"Raul站在窗帘后面，小心翼翼地望着对面街道上成群结队被军人押上车的异常仿生人，他们看上是那么无助，让Raul第一次产生了想要帮助他们的念头。

但他无能为力。

"不知道，别看了，"Guti走过去关上窗帘，将Raul的脑袋扳过来与自己对视："放心吧，我不会把你交出去的。"

Raul太阳穴上的圆环闪烁着红光。

最后这个象征着仿生人身份的圆环被拆除了，是Guti亲手做的。他蹲在阁楼上用剪刀剪掉了那块小小的指示灯，楼下是警察和军队搜查的脚步声。

Raul感到害怕了，他紧挨着Guti坐下来，双手环住了自己的肩膀。

"我——我不想报废，Jose。"

他觉得自己仍有一些话想说，却通通堵在了喉咙里，他的程序在阻止他说出这些话。而Guti像知道他想表达什么似的，搂住了他："那个叫做死亡。我不会让你死的。"

Guti听见卧室的门被踹开了，拿着枪的人类进入了他的房间，但他并不担心他们会被找到，因为阁楼入口很隐蔽。

即使他们被发现，他也会想尽一切办法让Raul离开的。

金发的大男孩捧起Raul的脸，那张属于仿生人的脸上挂满了恐惧和焦虑。他着迷地看着他，想到人类是如何将他们创造的如此美丽，又是抱着怎么样的心态毁灭他们的呢？

他前倾身体，给了Raul一个轻柔的吻。那是他能给予他的第一个，可能也最后一个简单，单纯，充满希望和绝望的吻。

Raul的眼神终于动摇了，不再同以往一样黯淡呆滞，对外界的敌意和善意一无所知。他在这个吻结束后长久的凝视着Guti，犹如刚刚被叫醒的孩子，在崭新的世界里凝视着太阳。

Guti笑起来，此时他仍然是那个任性的小混蛋，随心所欲地追逐爱情。

他轻声说：

"You Are Free。"

End


End file.
